1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is the field of carrying cases and more particularly those combination brief and carrying cases used to transport small, notebook computers.
2. Related Art
Early portable computers used a hard exterior shell or housing for protection of the computer components. This solution for the problem of travel-induced damage generally included a keyboard which could be secured over the computer display section so that only the housings were exposed, thereby affording protection to the relatively delicate keyboard and display areas. This type of integrally constructed computer carrying case was typically designed to closely resemble a regular briefcase and to protect its contents against sharp objects and light shocks but could be inadequate for heavy shocks due to a lack of cushioning.
Another approach to this problem was to place the portable computer in an entirely separate case, designed specifically to support the computer unit in suitable areas and to contain said unit in a complete protective shell. A carrying case of this type may also provide cushioning in its areas of contact with the computer unit, to a degree dependent upon the fact that cushioning requires space and therefore additional cushioning requires an increase in overall case dimensions.
In general, hard cases such as the types described above are intended to reach their design objectives while remaining as small and light as possible. For this reason, they may contain a minimum of space for storing other materials often needed while using the computer; paper, pens, clips, staplers, etc., so that a separate case may be carried for these supplies.
Larger laptop or portable lunch-box computers are becoming less common compared to the smaller, more portable notebook computers now on the market. As these smaller computers have become more common in recent years, an increasing number of users have begun to carry them in their hand luggage along with the aforementioned supplies and/or with ordinary traveling items such as clothing. Such small notebook computers are generally very light, in the order of five to seven pounds, so that their housings also must be relatively thin and light, increasing the risk of computer damage from outside hazards.
For this class of portable computers, to supply the need for added protection a number of soft and hard cases have entered the market designed for use by traveling business people for containing both a portable notebook computer and its collateral required items. These soft carrying cases depend on the exterior surface of the computer unit for protection against other objects within the case and upon the skin and padding of the soft case and possibly other contents of the case to attenuate shocks from outside.
For hard case protective units, the greatest common danger to the computer occurs in falls onto a hard surface and this problem is also present with soft cases if they are not carefully packed with shock absorbing materials placed below the computer unit or if said unit shifts its position to the bottom during handling.
The object of the present invention is to supply a soft case of carrying a wide range of laptop computers in comparative safety along with their collateral required supplies.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means to prevent contact of a computer unit with the outer surface of a soft carrying case during handling and vibration encountered in travel.
Another object of the present invention is to supply a highly organized and useful arrangement of computer related supplies to the user.
Another object of the present invention is to supply the foregoing factors in an attractive carrying case of moderate cost.
Another object of the present invention is to secure the computer directly and rigidly to the carrying handle to make the computer and case easier to carry.